Finally, I was Home
by catinatie
Summary: Rose hates the stupid boarding school her parents have stuck her in. She has some friends, but life finally gets exciting when she meets John Smith. With his help she finally gets home. An AU featuring Rose and 10. It's a crazy little story that really doesn't have anything to do with the show, but features a couple characters you may know ;)


_**This is just a little Doctor Who AU. It follows none of the story lines or anything like that. **_

_**I've basically just used the characters, who are not mine, they all belong to the wonderful BBC. So thanks**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

* * *

_**15/4/2003**_

_**THAT**__ woman yelled at me again. I swear she would have hit me if Amy hadn't stepped in, lying that Rory got his head stuck in something. Bet she made Rory stick his head in something just to help me. He'd do anything for her. He's completely besotted but she has no idea. She thinks he's gay. As if, he's totally straight for her. _

_Dinner sucked. I am seriously sick of porridge/slop/whatever we eat. It cannot be good for us. John Smith got locked in the cupboard again cause he went off in math, said he was the Doctor. I think he's got a medical condition but the woman says I'm mad. Personally she's mad, but if I told her that I'd get hit._

_Martha got pulled out today. Her parents were missing her and so they've taken her off on an adventure to Fiji or something like that. Somewhere exotic. I'd love to go somewhere exotic._

_But my parents stuck me in this blasted school for a reason. Not even mickey cared when I left. Good for nothing boyfriend. When I get back I'll show him. If I graduate. Or survive to graduation. I'll probably die of food poisoning before then._

_**1/6/2003**_

_See, I'm keeping this blasted diary. Honestly I'm beginning to think that you will become my only friend. John's the doctor again (thus in the cupboard most of the time), Martha's still away, Amy finally caught onto the fact that Rory likes her and so they're a happy little couple, leaving me all alone. Donna is being an assbutt so I don't feel like talking to her anymore. I can't write to home. Mum would probably burn the letters before she read them thinking I'd cursed them or something. Not my fault I'm into the supernatural. And fairytales rock. Screw Donna saying they're for little kids._

_I no longer feel like I belong anywhere. I read a book lately and there was a place called the fairy paths. If you let go of your fairy's hand you would be lost forever in a blank blackness. I feel like I'm lost and can't find a door out. Except my fairy paths are in this blasted school, and my fairy is the family that high tailed it out of there when they found the theology book under my bed._

_I'm all alone and I've got no door out._

Walking down the corridor was risky enough, but doing it a 12 o'clock at night was even worse. Crossing my fingers I snuck around the corner, hoping to reach the library without bumping into anyone.

Knowing my luck I should have just forgotten the stupid notion to steal into the library in the dead of the night and borrow a book, hoping not to bump into any of the weirdo's that went to the school. And because it is my luck we're talking about, I had no such luck.

'Shit!' I swore loudly as I crashed into a dark figure in the hallway. Darn, I was almost there.

'shhhhh, Matron will be out in about five secs if she hears you.'

Reaching out into the dark I felt a face.

'Who are you?'

'I'm the Doctor.' came a muffled voice from under my hand.

Damn it was John, and he was in one of his silly moods where he though he was a time lord from outer space, specifically a planet called Gallifray or something like that.

'Gees John, cut it out! Go back to bed, and stop being so ridiculous!'

_**3/6/2003**_

_Ran into John last night. I'd finished the book I'd been reading under my covers by torchlight, so I'd come up with a stupid plan to sneak into the library and get a new one…. at 12 o'clock at night. On the way there, 'bout a corridor away from the library John comes barreling round the corner and screws with my plan, saying he's the doctor (stupid split personalities). Then when I tell him to go back to bed he goes on about how it isn't safe to be out at night, and so he follows me. Honestly it wasn't that bad to have someone else with me, and John-as-the-Doctor isn't all bad._

_He's kind of funny and clumsy and he makes me laugh. While I was looking through the books he walked backwards into a shelf and tipped over a display of art works. The noise he made was horrendous and the look on his face was as if he thought an alien was about to burst through the roof. I cracked up laughing; he looked so stupid in his fuzzy pajamas ready to fight an alien battle to protect the human race._

_Got a book after that and then said bye to john/the Doctor or who ever he was and went back to bed. Think I'm going to say hi to him in class. He seems all right, Doctor or not. _

_**7/6/2003**_

_Well, I regret saying I would become closer friends with john-as-the-doctor. I am now his "companion", at least when he's the Doctor. As John he's actually really sweet, funny, nice, we read all the same types of books, like all the same subjects, and we both have had just about enough of it from our respective families. He's actually starting to grow on me. Amy says he likes me, but I think she's just foggy in the brain cause of her being all in love with Rory and such, and now she wants all of us to find our one true pair. Honestly, I think she's gone mad._

_I'm in a school for mad people, run by a man person, __a place for mad people since 1834.__ I need to sleep more._

_**24/6/2003**_

_John was John for a change and he snuck me out of my dorm last night. Said he was going for a walk and asked if I wanted to come. Amy would've said it was romantic, Donna that he was abducting me and that as soon as he got me alone he would murder me, and Rory, well I have no idea what he would say seeing as he doesn't sleep in the girls dorm. I was amazing walking around the gardens at night. John had even packed a picnic and he had sandwiches in the dark under a tree._

_It was great; we talked for ever about everything and nothing, he made me laugh, and the sandwiches weren't that bad. Donna was wrong I didn't get murdered, but Amy was right, it was up there in romance, especially at the end. It's official; Mickey's dumped._

_**30/9/2003**_

_GRADUATIONS ALMOST HERE! SOON IM OUTTA THIS TERROR OF A SCHOOL AND GET TO TURN 18 AND MOVE TO CANADA AND DO WHAT EVER I WANT! AND JOHN ASKED ME TO MOVE INWITH HIM WHEN WE GRADUATE! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! He's absolutely amazing, and even when he's the doctor he is a total sweetie and he treats me like a princess. The chance to move in with him rather that go back to my stupid, disfunctual family was to good to refuse so I'm going with him when I leave. I've been studying so hard so that I can actually finish school, and get a job that will actually help me support myself. Mum didn't even finish school, and dad's an idiot that thinks he can come up with an energy drink that will actually sell. Good luck with that dad._

_**7/3/2004**_

_Look, I found my diary again! Yay me. Passed my stupid exams, and I actually didn't do to badly. John passed with flying colours, no surprise there, Amy did alright, donna is going to become a PA with 50 cats, Rory got good enough scores to go to his fancy uni to become a nurse and Martha came back in time for exams, aced them (how did she do that was she studying the entire time she was in her exotic place? She's being mean and won't tell me) and thus is going to her even fancier uni than Rory to become a snazzy doctor in the freaking ARMY/ SECRET SERVICES! Why would you want to work in the secret services? You might get assassinated if someone went to war with Britain in WWIII. Living with John's great. He's at uni a lot cause he wants to become an engineer, and I'm also in classes cause I'm trying to get a teachers degree, abet a little one. Had a roe with mum and dad when I said I was going to be living with John but I won. And I'm 18 now so they can't do anything bout it. So ha to them._

_**17/7/2010**_

_Amy and Rory got married and now their having a baby! Wow, it's been ages since I've written in this diary, basically 6 years. It's kind of weird. I dropped out of uni, didn't get my teaching degree. I'll be a stay at home wife/mum. If I ever get married. John got his degree though, and Rory and Martha have become doctors and Donna is a secretary at HC Clements, living with her mother and grandfather, but instead of having 50 cats she's dating some guy called lance. No offence but that's never going to last. John got his degree and he's got a job at some train making business. The Doctor sometimes makes life difficult for us, but in uni I swear it helped him out, cause, no offence, but I'm pretty sure the doctor is smarter than John. Hopefully John never finds this diary. He'd be hurt if he read that. Curse male egos. At lest he's appealing to my female ego and taking me out tonight. It'll be just like our first date, that night he snuck me out of the dorm room and we ate dry sandwiches. Yes I remember. But this time we're having proper sandwiches that I'm making and eating them in the gardens in Hyde Park._

I sat there fiddling with my wedding ring, feeling my stomach. It was weird to feel another human being growing inside you. I licked the cupcake mixture off the spoon as I watched the products of my craving baking.

'I'm home Rose!' came a call from the hallway.

It was John. Not john-as-the-Doctor John, just John. A treatment had been discovered to cure his split personality and now he was nothing but John.

'Your mother called me at work today, said she had tried contacting you but you didn't pick up,'

My parents and I had made up at the wedding and mum had been trying to catch up from the years we had missed while we'd been fighting.

'And Amy asked if we can baby sit Melody tomorrow night, she and Rory are going out. Wedding anniversary or something.'

The Ponds had had a beautiful baby girl, Melody. Donna and Lance didn't last but she's found another guy and Martha had also found a man, and they were engaged.

I smiled as I rubbed my stomach, 'In the kitchen!' I called out.

John walked in, wearing his blue, pinstriped work suit, ruffled hair and converse. I hoped our baby got his eyes. I was eight and a half months into it, so the baby was coming soon.

'Cupcake?' I asked pointing to the oven.

'Sure.' He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled as I snuggled into his arms. I had a family who loved me, friends who cared and a beautiful husband and a baby who I would love to its wits end. Finally, I was home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my little kittens.**

**:3**


End file.
